What Lies Behind Her Eyes?
by EyeCnady001
Summary: Sokka, Aang, and Katara find a girl, a girl who they are not so shure about. Is she on the side of good or evil? Will she betray Aangg at the first sighn of trouble? What wil Sokka find out about his new love? Chapter 10 now up.
1. The Rescue

AN: This is my first story, so please be nice. Please no flames Please review so I know what I need to work on. I have gotten reviews that have helped me so much so thanks to a of you who gave me some constructive criticisms. Here is a new copy, enjoy.

DISCLAMER: I do not own any of these characters. Yes there is one owned character in this story.

* * *

Chapter one

The Rescue

Katara, Aang, and Sokka where on Appa's back flying over the island of Sono when they saw someone running from fire a nation soldier on the beach. They decided to land and see what was going on. They landed in the brush when they heard someone running towards them and the yells of the Fire Nation soldiers "Over here." Unexpectedly a girl came running out of the trees, she immediately yelled "RUN!" Sokka grabbed her arm, as she passed, and pulled her onto Appa's back as Aang yelled "Yip yip Appa, yip yip!" They just barely escaped the Fire Nation. When they where safe and the girl had caught her breath she said, "Thanks, my name is Kaori." "I am Katara this is Aang and my brother Sokka." Kaori was servant to the king of the Earth Kingdom.

Ever since Kaori had gotten on Appa, Aang and Sokka hadn't stopped staring, at her like Katara wasn't even there, and Sori was the first girl they had seen in months. Katara already didn't like her, but when they settled to make camp on Katawise Island everything changed.

"Katara how about you go get some wood of the fire." Sokka said without taking his eyes off the beautiful brown haired green eyed girl.

"Katara wait I'll come with you." Kaori said standing up, dusting herself off.

They walked into the woods, once they where out of Sokka and Aang range Kaori said

"I feel like I was getting strange looks. Do they do that to you?"

"You where getting strange looks?" Katara responded in an irritated voice. "Why was the Fire Nation after you anyway?"

"According to the Fire Nation I broke some laws."

"Like what?"

"Well," Kaori said taking in a deep breath "I stole from a Fire Nation ship, then set their supplies on fire, attacked a fire nation soldier when he came to collect our tax, oh, and I was taken captive but escaped, made a rock pop out of the water causing the boat to sink."

She said very fast running out of air.

"Wow, if I told my brother, he would be in love with you for life. Did you do all this single handedly?"

A few minutes went by before Kaori nodded and said,

"Well no, but my companion, Ryu, didn't escape. I don't know where he is now, and I miss him. He was, and is to this day my best friend."

"Oh, how did you meet?"

"We where neighbors until we where seprated."

Katara was amazed at how she wasn't afraid to do all that to the Fire Nation. Katara respected her, and what she had been through.

Meanwhile back at camp

"Wow," Sokka said eyes wide, "have you ever seen a girl that beautiful?"

"No, you?" Aang replied.

A minute went by before Sokka said, "Do you think I have a chance?"

"I saw her first."

"But I touched her first."

"If I weren't here you never would have meet her."

"If it wasn't for me she never would have gotten an Appa plus you're too young."

Aang didn't have a come back so he started to unroll the sleeping bags when he realized they only had three.

"Uh Sokka we have a problem,"

"What?" Sokka replied,

"We only have three sleeping bags."

Kaori and Katara came back into came with plenty of sticks, and suddenly the problem was solved.

"She can share my sleeping bag." Aang and Sokka said at the same time.

On Zuko's Ship

"I find you in the middle of the ocean and save you lives and you can't even capture the girl!" Zuko said with anger in his voice.

"But sir we had trouble with the avatar,"

Zuko cut him off in the middle of his sentence, "The Avatar, eh, you're dismissed. Uncle Iroh!"


	2. Pit Stop

AN: Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. Please no flames. I still want to know what I need to work on so if you have any tips please send them to me. My better readers are looking over this too.

DISCLAMER: I do not own these characters only own the plot. ENJOY ; )

Chapter 2

Pit Stop

Zuko's Ship

"I know where the Avatar is; go tell the helmsmen to change chores for Katawise Island." Zuco said as he walked to his room.

"Will you go tell the helmsmen to head towards Katawise Island?" Iroh said to a solder behind him.

Meanwhile on Katawise Island

"Boys, I am fine. I don't need a sleeping bag," said Kaori.

"You'll freeze," Katara said with concern in her voice,

"Don't worry about me, I have been running from the fire nation for weeks. And not once did I have a sleeping bag."

Aang and Sokka just stared at each other.

"So, Kaori what did you do to get the fire nation after you?" asked Sokka,

"You'll find out when the time is right, but for now lets sleep."

It was the middle of the night everyone was a sleep but Kaori, she was up practicing her earth bending.

Kaori built a wall, and didn't know she woke up Sokka, she was crying as she thronging fire balls at the wall. When she turned around she saw Sokka staring at her "Sokka it's not what you think. Please…" she was cut off,

"You're a fire bender!"

"Sokka please, you'll wake up Katara and Aang." Kaori said with tears in her eyes.

"They deserve to know, we all deserved to know from the beginning." Sokka said crossing his arms.

"Sokka just look at this."

She handed him a white chocker with earth and fire symbols on it, Katara and Aang where both up.

"How about you tell us the truth about why you are running from the fire nation and why they want to capture you." Sokka said giving Kaori back the necklace.

"I'm running from the fire nation because Lord Ozai gave me this,"

She turned her back to them and untied the back of her shirt. There was a scar on her back in the shape of a flame on her back.

"He burned me so he could always find me, then killed my mom, dad and brothers. As for my past I am the great granddaughter of Avatar Raoucka. That's why I can earth and fire bend, I inherited both," morning came, "We should go get supplies."

Zuko's Ship

"Uncle, are we there yet?" Zuko asked very impatiently.

"You must relax Prince Zuko. We will be there when we get there."

Zuko was already impatient and growing more impatient, he didn't even know if Aang was on Katawise Island it was closest to Sono.

Katawise Island

Kaori, Katara, Aang and Sokka walked into the shopping center Aang saw a yoyo store grabbed Katara and ran.

"Do you want to come look at the boomerangs with me?" asked Sokka

"No thanks Sokka." Kaori said still a little emotional from last night.

She had never told anyone about her past before.

"If you need any thing you know where to find." Sokka said with understanding in his voice.

"I'll be fine."

Sokka gave her a little hug before he went to the boomerang store. As Sokka was walking away Kaori was looking around when she noticed a jewelry store.

She was looking at a necklace with a rock that had scorch marks that look like the earth and fire symbols combined, when someone came up behind her and put there hand on her mouth so she couldn't scream. They had strong hands so Kaori wanted it to be Ruy, but before she knew it she was being dragged out of the store, in a way Ruy would never. It was almost like he didn't care if she got hurt. She tried bearing him but he acted like he couldn't feel even it, when she tried earth bending she was knocked out.

Back with Sokka, Aang, and Katara

"Sokka have you seen Kaori?" asked Aang.

"She was right there,"

Sokka looked at where she was standing and saw Iroh,

"Aang we have to get you out of here." Sokka continued, "Zuko's here."


	3. friends forever

AN: Hope you enjoyed chapter 2, hope you enjoy this one too.

DISCLAMER: I do not own these characters or the Avatar (no matter how much I wish,) the plot is the only thing I own except Michelle, She is an owned character.

* * *

Chapter 3

Friends Forever

With Kaori

Kaori woke up in a warm room, the walls where metal with red fire nation flags hanging from the sealing to cover the walls, a red rug covering the metal floor and one of those tables that are really low to the ground with four dark red pillows around it. She was on a bed that was also low to the ground, with the same color pillows that where on the ground and red blankets. Kaori sat up slowly rubbing her head; as she looked around the room she noticed she was the only one in the room. She got up and walked towards the door, she opened it slowly and saw three guards standing by the door. One of them looked at her and said,

"Good you're awake. Prince Zuko will see you on the dock. Follow me."

Kaori followed the guard; the other two guards followed her. She knew the name Prince Zuko sounded familiar, but she didn't know who he was. When they got to the deck she saw Zuko she pointed at him as she said,

"You! I'm going to kill you!"

The guards grabbed her arms as she tried to run at him, she couldn't break free so stopped trying.

"Let her go." Zuko said as he got into a fighting stance.

Kaori ran towards him punching fire balls, Zuko dogged every one on problem, but on the last on he didn't pay attention to what was behind it. Kaori's foot hit him right in the face. Zuko motioned with one hand while rubbing his jaw with the other. Two guards imidetily grabbed her arms,

"Am I too much for you Zuko? You can't handle a little girl."

Kaori said still angry but proud of her self for hearting him.

"I see you have been pratcing. Take her to my room and tie her up."

Meanwhile on Katawise Island

Katara, Aang and Sokka where on their way back to camp,

"How could you let Zuko take her?" Katara screamed.

"She told me she would be fine." Sokka said in an innocent voice.

"You actually believed a fire bender?"

"Only the hot ones." Sokka said as quiet as he could.

"What?" Katara asked as Aang chuckled,

"Nothing."

When they finally got back to camp it was night

"Should we stay here for the night?" asked Katara.

"Yah, why not," Aang said all excited, "I like it here. Except for the part when Kaori got kidnapped, that part was bad."

"We can't stay here. The fire nation knows Kaori was with us and they have her. So, it won't be long before Zuko has invaded our camp. We don't know her enough to know if we can trust her with Aang's secret. I think we should go back to Sono Island they won't expect us to go back to where we just where."

Zuko's Chamber

Zuko walked into the room and saw Kaori tied up on the bed. He grabbed her chin so she couldn't turn away and said,

"How could you ever think you would get away from me? I have coughs you a number of times and every time you found a way to escape. How? How did you escape?"

Kaori just stared into his eyes with hatred, his eyes where red with oranges and yellows. They reminded her of fire, when he was calm they where calm, but when he got angry they where set ablaze, like a wild fire.

"Answer me, dam-it!"

Kaori just continued to stare; Zuko calmed himself down,

"Doesn't matter it wont happen again. Help me find the Avatar and life here can be quite pleasant."

"What, who said anything about life?" Kaori asked in shock.

"I did of chores. I want you to be my bride. Now tell me where the Avatar is."

"NO! I will not betray the Avatar he is my friend, no matter what you say nor do I will not betray a friend!"

Kaori said getting up and running toward the door. Zuko grabbed her arm and walked over to the bed and picked up the rope; Sori burned straight through it.

"It appears I have under estimated you. But you will tell me where the Avatar is, whether you want to or not."


	4. Another Rescue

AN: Hope you enjoyed chapter 3, please no flames but I love reading you reviews so please review.

DIS CLAMER: I do not own the Avatar I only own Kaori, Ryu, and the plot of this story.

* * *

Chapter 4

Another Rescue

Zuko threw Kaori on his bed; she landed on her back with her hands above her head. Zuko jumped on top of her, strating her waist, leaning forwards holding her hands so she couldn't try to hit him.

He leaned towards Kaori's ear and whispered, "I know how much you hate me, so this is the most torturous thing I can think of."

Zuko put his lips on hers. Kaori tried to move but Zuko wouldn't let her. The kiss as forceful, Kaori actually found the kiss very pleasant; all she had to do was imagine it was Ryu and it was perfect. About 15 seconds into the kiss Zuko was caught off guard by the way Kaori reacted. She pushed back.

_I can't like this, it's Zuko, but if it where Ryu. Woo this would go so much further. _This is what Kaori thought but when it got to the 25 seconds Kaori would find out Zuko's thoughts. _Is she enjoying this? Why is she enjoying this? It's suppose to be torur. I wonder how far she will let me go?_

Zuko felt Kaori start to relax, so he grabbed both her hands in one of his while wrapping the other around her back looking for the string in the back of her shirt. Kaori moved so Zuko couldn't untie it. Zuko pulled away, Kaori opened her eyes she looked in to Zuko's eyes and got lost; this was the first time she really got to examine his scar.

"Hate is a very strong word. I could dislike, never hate," Zuko was in shock as he heard these words come out of Kaori's mouth, "I could never hate a man who could kiss like that."

Zuko got off her and led her to her cell, locking her in. He didn't look back; he knew Kaori had a smirk on her face. Zuko left her alone in the dark as he looked for Iroh.

Meanwhile on Sono

"Aang lets work on our water bending." Katara suggested.

"How can you even think about water bending? Kaori is on Zuko's ship! Who knows what he is doing to her." said pissed off Sokka.

Aang and Katara got up and walked towards the river.

"Don't worry Sokka, she'll be fine.' Aang said with confidence in his voice, "She knows how to protect herself."

Sokka started a fire and went to look for food. He was walking thinking of what Zuko might be doing to her._ I hope she is ok. Aang right she can protect herself. I hope. She could kick his ass just telling him how much she hates the fire nation. _As he was walking he was picking up nuts and berries he found on the ground. When he noticed the beach he started to walk towards it, when he got on the beach he stared out at the ocean. Then he noticed a boat, as he analyzed it he noticed it was Zuko's. Sokka sprinted back to camp to tell Aang and Katara the news.

"Zuko is closer then we think," Sokka yelled running out of breath, "We should make our move while we can."

Aang and Katara stared at him like he was an alien.

"I thought we agreed to wait for the cover of night." Katara said.

"Fine, but if she gets hurt it's all you r fault."

3 hours later Zuko's Ship

Kaori was in her cell. It was all metal with one torch in the middle of each wall and a straw bed in the corner of the room. Kaori was under one of the glowing torches hugging her knees to her chest when she heard someone walking through the hall. The key turned in the lock. The door slowly opened and Kaori looked to see who it was but the light hurt her eyes so she had to turn away. Zuko came in and vigorously grabbed her arm.

"Zuko? What are you doing?' Kaori asked as he pulled her down the hallway.

"Something I should have done the first time I caught you." Zuko said as he spun around to look Kaori in the eyes with his face two inches away.

To mock Kaori, Zuko sarcastically gave her a kiss on the cheek. He continued to pull her against her will to the top deck. Zuko threw Kaori against the wall in frustration and positioned himself in the fighting stance.

"What are doing? I don't understand you!" Kaori said annoyed. "Why are men so complicated?"

"I can say the same for you. Fight me or love me. You can't be in the middle." Zuko retorted. "You have till tomorrow to make your decision."

"No…I'll fight you now. Although, I don't want to be embarrassing you."

"You won't…" Zuko said punching a fireball at her.

Kaori dodged it but the fireballs kept on coming. She dodged everyone, but there was so little time between them she didn't have time to attack. They kept this pattern going until Kaori collapsed from exhaustion. Zuko slowly walked over to the limp figure.

"I told you. You can't beat me. The first time was a fluke. I was going easy on your pitiful self." He said as he motioned with his right hand to take the limp body of Kaori away.

"I will teach you respect Kaori. Even if it means harming the one I love."

Meanwhile on Sono Island

"Katara, Aang! Hurry up!" Sokka shouted sitting up on Appa's head.

Katara and Aang slowly walked towards the impatient fellow.

"Hurry up! We don't have all night!"

Katara and Aang climbed on to Appa's back. Sokka said the familiar words, yip yip, and they were off looking for the angry fire prince's ship. They had been searching for about ten minutes when Aang spotted it.

"I'll look for Kaori." Aang whispered as they hovered close to the ship.

"No you won't, Aang! Did you forget that this is Zuko's ship? He's trying to capture you." Katara furiously whispered. "Sokka, you find her. She's your girlfriend"

"She's not my girlfriend…" Sokka angrily whispered."…yet." he mumbled as he jumped onto Zuko's ship.

"Be back in fifteen minutes. That's all the time we can risk on this ship." Katara said.

When Sokka reached the dungeon of the ship, the guard was sound asleep. He then tiptoed over and snatched the keys. He was about to open the door when he heard someone walking towards the dungeon. Sokka ran and put the keys back on the hook and ran and hid behind the sleeping guard. As he looked over the guards shoulder he saw two other guards carrying the exhausted Kaori. The guards unlocked the cell door and placed her on the straw mat. The guards left locking the cell door behind them placing the keys back on the hook as they left. Once Sokka was sure they were gone he got out from behind the guard, grabbed the keys and unlocked the cell door. He looked into see Kaori lying on the bed facing the wall. Once she heard someone she turned to see Sokka in the doorway. She immediately regained her energy.

"Sokka! What are you doing here? It's too dangerous." She cried hugging him.

"What does is look like? I saving you…or at least attempting to."

When the climbed up to the dock, Aang and Katara were already there waiting. Sokka gently placed Kaori on Appa's back and climbed on as well.

The Next Morning

Zuko's Ship

The grumpy Zuko woke up to the crew running back and forth outside his room.

"She's gone! The girl has escaped!" the crew said worriedly.

_How could she have gotten out? I clearly tired her out and beat her at her own game. The keys weren't even near the cell door…and there was a guard!_


	5. Girlfriend

AN: Thanks for reading. Please R&R, enjoy.

DISCLAMER: I do not own the Avatar; I only own the plot and two characters, the rest of it belongs to Nickelodeon.

* * *

Chapter 5

Girlfriend

Kaori was sound asleep; Katara had her head on her lap and was dabbing her forehead with a cold cloth, Sokka was pacing back and forth with his arms crossed.

"Sokka sit down, you'll fall off." Katara said as she dabbed the cloth in a bowl of water.

"How can I sit down at a time like this? Kaori was just on Zuko's ship! Will she be alright?" Sokka asked in a concerned voice.

"She'll be fine." Aang said turning around on Appa's head.

"Yeah, if you ask her to be your girlfriend." Katara said in a sarcastic voice.

Kaori slowly opened her eyes to see Katara and Sokka looking down at her.

"Are you ok? What did Zuko do to you?" Sokka asked moving Katara so Kaori could rest her head on his lap.

"I'm fine Sokka; Zuko didn't do anything worth telling." Kaori said sitting up.

"I'm going to talk to Aang." Katara said sliding on to Appa's head.

"So Kaori, how many boy-friends have you had? Sokka asked curiously.

"Are you seriously asking me that?"

"Yeah, why? Are you ashamed at the number of boy-friends you've had?" Sokka asked grabbing Kaori's hand.

"No," Kaori responded pulling her hand away, "Ok, maybe I am. I'll tell you if you tell me how many girl-friends you have had."

"Are you sure, I don't want to make you jealous."

"Try me."

"Ok if you insist," Sokka took a deep breath, "There was Ai, Toki, Hoshiko, Kanna Yoshe, Yori, Nariko, and last but not least Oki."

"Tell me the truth."

"Ok, so maybe I exaggerated a little, these are all girls I wish I dated. I really haven't had a single girl-friend. Your turn, and please don't have one for every letter of the alphabet." Sokka said crossing his fingers.

"Actually, I have only had one boy-friend. His name was Ryu, but we broke up before it got to serous. We didn't want to hurt or friendship." Kaori said as tears came to her eyes.

"What happened to him?'

"You really want to know?"

"Yeah, you sound surprised." Sokka chuckled.

"Well this is the first time I have ever meet a boy who wants to know about Ryu."

"Well I'm not like every other boy."

"If you insist."

"I do. Insist I mean."

"Ryu was different; he always knew what to say. He could make me smile; no matter how bad I was feeling. He was my only friend after my village found out I could fire bend."

"Not anymore, Katara Aang and I are your friends." Sokka interrupted seeing that her tears were getting bigger.

"Yeah that's true, but these were people I had known my whole life; but Ryu, he was not afraid of what people said about him. He was my protector, the dragon that guarded my heart. When the fire nation attacked; my village blamed me. But Ryu protected me, and when I went to go steal from their ship he was right beside me. He took out the guards with a sling-shot I gave him for his birthday when we were four," as Kaori said this the tears left her eyes and she began to laugh. "Every day after I gave it to him he would wake me up before the sun came up and we would sit on top of a hill and watch the sun rise. I will never forget the time he hit Zuko with it. It was the first time we where captured, Zuko was taunting us and as he walked away Ryu shot a rock through the bars and hit him in the back of the head."

"I gotta meet this guy. Where is he now?" Sokka asked anxiously.

"I don't know, I don't even know if he is still alive."

"Ohh…" Sokka said as tears came back it Kaori's eyes.

"Our last escape didn't go as planed. We were separated and Ryu told me to stick to the plan, no matter what happened to him; and I did."

"Are you going to look for him?" Sokka asked concerned.

"Well maybe…I don't know."

"You should. I'll go with you. I would do anything for you Kaori." Sokka said as he took her hands in his.

"Sokka… you really mean that? It would mean the world to me."

"You _are_ the world to me." Sokka said as he leaned in close and kissed Kaori.

Kaori pull away slowly and looked into Sokka's eyes.

"Do you want to ask me something Sokka?" Kaori smiled.

"What you say if I did?"

"Other then 'what took you so long?' I'd say I'm inclined to acquiest your request."


	6. Remember

AN: Hope you all enjoyed the first part of the story. It gets even better from this point on. Please don't be afraid to give me some constructive criticism. Remember to review.

DISCLAMER: I do not own the Avatar, but I do own the plot I came up with it all on my own so don't steal it, there are some OC's in it that I also made up so don't steal them either.

Chapter 6

Remember

Zuko's Ship

"Uncle have you spotted the Avatar yet?" Zuko said storming into the navigation room.

"No, but…" Iroh said, whom Zuko storming out of the room rudely interrupted.

Iroh followed Zuko to his room, but at a distance so Zuko wouldn't notice. Iroh patiently stood outside the room listening to Zuko.

"Where are you Avatar!" Zuko said slamming his hands on his desk, "Where!"

As Zuko said this, a crewmember came running in, "Sir, it's the Avatar, he is in sight."

Zuko ran out of his room followed by the solder that told him.

"Shoot that bison down!" Zuko yelled running out onto the deck.

On Appa

"Aang look out!" Katara yelled.

"Zuko is shooting at us!" Sokka said sliding away from the sleeping Kaori.

Zuko was firing flaming stinkballs at them, Aang dodged the first two with ease but the third one hit the tired Appa, knocking Sokka and Kaori off. As they fell, Sokka reached for Kaori and pulled her close as they hit the water. Sokka was holding Kaori close as Zuko came closer, Aang couldn't turn back because Zuko was so near: Sokka and Kaori had one choice and that was to let Zuko capture them. Zuko grabbed Kaori and a soldier with deep blue eyes and soft brown hair grabbed Sokka. Sokka and Kaori were placed in the same cell; the blue-eyed soldier was guarding the door looking in at them.

"I won't let anything happen to you." Sokka whispered in Kaori's ear.

Kaori stroked his arms which where wrapped around her shoulders to let him know she was listening as they sat on the bed. When Kaori looked at the guard, who was still watching them, she thought of Ryu. She gave Sokka a kiss on the cheek and went to go talk to the guard.

"Excuse me, what is your name?" Kaori asked leaning against the door.

"You mean you don't remember me?" As the guard said this Kaori backed away from the door in shock, "Yes, it's me, your best friend in the whole world… Ryu."

"Yo-you, you can't be Ryu, he hated the fire nation. And if you really are Ryu then why won't you let us out?"

"Do you remember our final escape? Because I remember it like it was yesterday. All was going perfectly, we were just outside of the fire nation leaving the island of Tamasine when you sunk the boat; I was on the deck when the rock hit. I was fine, but when I went to look for you, you were gone. When I was looking for you in the water, I was freezing and far from shore when Zuko saved me, I owe him my life. Then, after I was back to full health he taught me hand-to-hand combat. I can even beat you without using bending. I owe everything I have to him."

"What about me? Don't you owe something to me, our past?" Kaori said as her eyes filled with tears.

"What about our past? You threw it all away; did you forget what we went through? And now you're with the guy with the boomerang." Ryu said interrupting her.

"Hey!" Sokka yelled getting up and putting his hand on Kaori's back.

"Leave Sokka out of this." Kaori said as Ryu turned his back to her and Sokka, tears flowing down her cheeks. "Ryu I thought you were dead, I looked for you, when I found you, you were floating motionless on your back. I ran, I ran as fast as I could, wanting to get away as far from my pain as possible. I'm sorry." Ryu turned around with tears in his eyes.

" I'm sorry too." Ryu said reaching through the bars and whipping the tears from Kaori eyes, "I will let you out at midnight but only this one time. It's up to you to figure out how to get off the ship." Ryu gave Kaori a little smile and turned his back to them for the last time.

Sokka and Kaori went back to their spots on the bed. Zuko came down the stairs from the deck to the cell where Kaori and Sokka were. Zuko walked up to the cell door and looked in at Sokka and Kaori on the bed.

"Take the girl to my room, leave the boy here. Stay with her till I get there."

Ryu did as Zuko told him; he opened the cell door, grabbed Kaori's arm and led her out of the cell to Zuko's room. As Kaori and Ryu went up the stairs, Zuko walked into the cell.

"I bet you think you're pretty lucky, having a girl like that. I never thought you had a way with the ladies. Did she tell you what happened the last time she was here?"

"No, but I trust her one hundred percent."

"But do you trust her with me?"

"No! Who could ever trust a bastard like you?"

"Your girlfriend could," Zuko said looking Sokka in the eyes, "Yeah, bet you want to know what happened to her."

"Tell me you bastard! Tell me now, or I'll, I'll…" Sokka said standing up and grabbing Zuko's armor.

"Or what, you'll kill me." Zuko calmly said taking Sokka's hand off his armor, "You don't want me to hurt you now so you can't protect her later."

Zuko locked the cell door and laughed as he walked up the stairs.

"Get back here you woss!" Sokka yelled through the bars as Zuko disappeared at the top of the stairs.

Meanwhile on Appa

"Sokka! Kaori!" Katara and Aang yelled in unison as Kaori and Sokka plunged into the water below.

"I'm going down to get them." Aang said looking Katara in the eyes.

"No your not. Zuko is right there." Katara said grabbing Aang's arm. "Go to that island"

When they landed on the island they walked into a village, it had a big sign that said 'Welcome to the village of Mura on the island of Kimi' the village was full of little kids running from store to store, parents talking as their kids played with each other. The mood was very light, everyone was happy.

"Hello and welcome to Kimi, my name is Mai. What's yours?" Mai was a young girl about Aang's age with long silky blond hair tied back with a black ribbon, her eyes where gold like the sun when it sets.

"I'm Katara and this is Aang. Mai, that's a very beautiful name. Doesn't it mean brightness?" Katara said looking at Mai's silky gold robe.

"Do you two need a place to stay, because my family owns an inn."

"Yeah. A real bed; I haven't slept in one for over one hundred years." Aang said excided to have a pillow.

"We would love to stay at your inn." Katara said looking at Aang with a too-much-information look.

As they followed Mai through the village it seemed like everyone knew her. Around every corner boys would say hi, complement her and run down a side ally blushing, or an adult would have a message or delivery for her father.

"Well, here we are, the Makoto Inn." Mai said pointing to a gorgeous three-story building. "Your rooms will be on the second floor."

"It's so beautiful." Katara said wide-eyed at the building's beauty.

"It's amazing." Aang said studying each corner.

"Yeah, I guess. But when you live here your whole life you can't help but want more. You expect the world to hold bigger and better things, and when you leave you feel let down because nothing is good enough." Mai said walked into the Inn, "Do you want some dinner? We have a great diner."

"Dinner would be great. What do you have?" Aang asked rubbing his stomach.

"We have anything you could want." Mai lead them to the check-in counter, "I'll meet you in the diner after you get settled in."

Aang and Katara had conjoining rooms; the beds where made of feathers with thick down comforters. Aang and Katara fell back onto their beds and drifted off into dreamland. When Katara finally woke up it was midnight. Katara walked into the other room to find Momo sleeping on the bed and Aang with a pillow and blanket on the floor.

"Aang we have to go save Sokka and Kaori." Katara whispered in his ear as she gently shook him, "Aang, Aang wake up."

Aang slowly woke up realizing he was on the floor.

"Katara what time is it? Are we too late for dinner?" Aang asked realizeing it was dark outside.

"Aang it's about midnight. We need to go save Sokka and Kaori." Katara said grabbing Aang's arm and running out of the inn to find Appa.

Katara, Sokka and Aang got on Appa's back; they searched the ocean for Zuko's ship for only a short while. They hovered down to the side of the ship Sokka was pacing on the deck.

"Where is Kaori?" Aang asked as Sokka jumped onto Appa's back.

"I don't know, Zuko came and took her at sun down. I haven't seen her since."

They flew off back to the island of Kimi.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Chapter seven will be posted soon.


	7. The Truth

AN: Hope you enjoyed chapter six. Remember to review.

DISCLAMER: I don't own anything except the OC's and the plot.

Chapter Seven

Zuko's room while Sokka was being rescued

"Get away from me you creep!" Kaori yelled at Zuko throwing a pillow at his head.

"Come on, I just want to talk." Zuko said blocking the pillow from hitting his face with his forearm.

"Oh, that is bullshit!" Kaori said throwing another pillow. "Just let me go. Let me go back to Sokka."

"Do you mean to tell me that you would rather be with that moron than me."

"I'd rather be with a moron than a bastard!"

"Don't be like that."

"You're the biggest pervert I've ever known. And I've known a lot. So just get away from me."

"If you don't want me close to you then stay by the bed and I'll stay by the door."

"Fine," Kaori said sitting on the bed crossing her arms, "but if you come any closer, I'm going to kick your ass."

"Fine," Zuko said sitting at the table facing Kaori, "So why are you dating the loser with the boomerang?"

"He has a name" Kaori spat.

"Oh, sorry." Zuko said sarcastically.

"And I am dating Sokka because he really cares about me."

"Are you sure he is not just in it for the sex?"

"I know he's not in it for the sex because we haven't had any."

"Are you going to?"

"That's none of your business! It's between me and Sokka."

"So in translation…no" Zuko crossed his arms, "Are you saving yourself for someone?"

"You need to learn when to keep your nose out of other people's business." Kaori turned her back to Zuko.

"You never answered my question."

"I'm done talking to you."

"Oh, come on," Zuko said walking towards the bed, "You can talk to me. After all we are going to get married in two weeks." Zuko sat next to Kaori and put his hand on her back.

When Zuko touched Kaori, she immediately turned and slapped him on the cheek.

"Touch me again and you die."

"Will you just relax!"

"Not until you leave me alone."

"You'll grow on me. Don't worry about it, you'll fall in love with me by the end of the week." Zuko said making a bed on the floor. "You can sleep on the bed, I'll sleep on the floor."

"Fine." Kaori said lying down on the bed facing the wall.

After about half an hour of watching Zuko sleep, Kaori decided that he wasn't going to wake up and do anything to her, so she relaxed and went to sleep. Shortly after Kaori went to sleep, Zuko woke up with a jolt.

_That was a weird dream. Kaori was in my bed and… _Zuko looked over to the bed and saw Kaori… _It wasn't a dream. Wait a second if, I have her all to myself then why am I sleeping on the floor?_

Zuko got up and walked towards the bed. Zuko stood by the bed just looking at her.

_She looks so peaceful, like an angel. _Zuko stroked her cheek as he sat on the bed.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Kaori screamed suddenly sitting up knocking Zuko off the bed.

"What was that for?" Zuko asked rubbing his head where it hit the table.

"You said you would stay by the door!"

"You were asleep. How was I suppose to know you where going to wake up?"

"I was never asleep. How could I sleep with you in the same room as me?"

"……………………"

"Why won't you let me go back to Sokka?"

"Why should I?"

"Because I don't love you, I don't even like you!"

"That's not what you said the last time I did this." Zuko climbed on top of her and kissed her as he did the first time.

Kaori slowly opened her eyes as Zuko pulled away.

"That was great." Kaori said still in a trance.

"You said it." Zuko responded in shock, "You mean you actually enjoyed it?"

"I already told you, you are a great kisser. What do you think about moving the wedding?" Kaori asked grabbing Zuko's collar and pulling him in for another kiss.

"That was a big step forward in our relationship. Just five minutes ago you didn't even like me. What's going on in your head?"

"If I tell you will you give me my own room and take me out of that scary, wet, dark, and smelly cell?"

"That depends on what you tell me." Zuko said giving Kaori another kiss.

"So, you want to know what I'm thinking?" Zuko nodded his head. "I'm thinking of you, and Sokka. Of leaving Sokka but not telling him, that's where you come in."

"This sounds good. Just tell me what I have to do."

Zuko leaned in for another kiss only to get pushed away.

"Well, step one is," Kaori said as she slid out from under Zuko "I'd learn not to be so gullible."

Kaori opened the door and was half-way to the hold to free Sokka by the time Zuko left his room. Little did Kaori know that Sokka was already on his way to an island.

"Sokka…" Kaori looked in the cell they were in before and Sokka was gone, "Sokka? Ryu? WHERE ARE YOU!"

Kaori turned around hoping to find a place to hide before Zuko could find her. Kaori ran out of the hold and was going to run back into the main part of the ship when she saw Zuko in the doorway.

"Oh, shit…" Kaori muttered to her self.

"There you are!" Zuko yelled at her.

Kaori turned and ran back down the stairs. Zuko ran after her yelling,

"There's nowhere to hide down there!"

Kaori hid behind the door to the cell. All she had to do was wait for the opportune moment to knock Zuko out and run.

"You know I am going to find you, and when I do you will never forget it." Zuko said as he walked down the stairs, " Do you really thing that door is going to hide your fat ass?"

"My ass isn't fat, no part of my body is fat."

"Is that so?"

"My body is fit enough to kick your ass!"

Zuko threw a fireball at her, she dodged it.

"I know how to kick your ass too. Plus, you don't have enough room to doge these." As Zuko said this, he shot two fireballs at her that caught the sides of her red kimono on fire. Kaori immediately started to put it out. When the fire was finally put out, all that was left was one piece covering her breasts and another from her feet to her waist, a strand in the back connected both pieces.

"Told you their wasn't enough room for you to doge anything I throw at you."

"I can take anything you can throw at me!" Kaori retorted.

"Are you sure?" With that Zuko lunged towards Kaori.

Zuko landed on top of Kaori, knocking her off balance as they fell to the ground.

"Where's Sokka?" Zuko asked not getting off of Kaori.

"I don't know. Now just get off of me!" Kaori said pushing on Zuko's chest trying to push him off.

"Never. You are staying where I can see you until we get married."

"So, you have to stay on top of me to keep an eye on me? How are you going to catch the Avatar if you are on me?"

"You do have a point. I guess we will just have to do everything together."

"Now, when you say everything, you don't mean _everything._"

"I mean everything, from finding the Avatar to sleeping, side-by-side twenty-four seven." Zuko said getting off of her and grabbing her by the wrist and dragging her back to his chamber.


	8. Broken Heart

AN: Hey all hope you enjoyed the first part of my story. Please R I really enjoy reading what my fellow writhers have to say about my story, please no flames.

DISCLAMER: I do not own the Avatar, because if I did a new episode would be out. There are OC's in this story so don't steal them, I also own the plot, so don't steal that either.

Chapter eight

Zuko's Ship

Zuko dragged Kaori to his chamber and threw her on the bed.

"You will learn to respect me. I'll be back." Zuko said as he left the room locking the door behind him.

Kaori ran towards the door and desperately started pounding on it hoping someone would be there to hear her. Sadly, no one was there and she was left alone in the coldness of Zuko's room.

Zuko went looking for Ryu, since he was on guard when Sokka escaped. Zuko found him on the deck being trained by Iroh while fighting another soldier. Zuko grabbed Ryu's arm and started to drag him off.

"Where is Sokka?" Zuko asked as soon as they were out of the other soldier's hearing range.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Ryu said innocently.

"Bull shit! You were on guard when he escaped. Where is he!"

"Why do you need him so bad?"

"None of your business…" Zuko looked at Ryu and remembered he was the person who hit him with the rock a couple of years ago. "The day I saved you, you swore on your life you would do anything I told you to do, right?" A grin spread across his face.

"……………………." Ryu nodded his head and didn't like the way Zuko was looking at him.

"Well now I have a favor to ask of you. In my room you will find Kaori."

Ryu's eyes widened with surprise, but tried not to let Zuko notice.

"I want her to be exhausted when I go to bed tonight. I don't care how you do it. Well, yes I do. I want it to require pain on her part, maybe with a knife."

"I can't hurt Kaori!"

"What? You still love her?"

"……………………"

"Well, in that case, I consider it a command. I want to see at least fifteen cuts on her when I go to bed. They better be deep. Oh, and you can't tell her anything, why you are doing this, or who told you to do this, you shouldn't even talk to her. I also want her awake for every cut you make, so don't even think about hitting her on the head to knock he unconscious." Zuko said placing a dagger in Ryu's hand as he walked away.

Zuko left Ryu standing alone with a dagger in his hand and one thought on his mind.

…_I can't hurt her! We have been through more in our seventeen years then most people have in thirty… But I have no choice…_

Ryu slowly walked towards Zuko's chamber holding the dagger out in front of him and was still in shock at what he was going to do. As he opened the door he saw Kaori dressed in same of Zuko's old clothes that she found stuffed in a box under the desk. Kaori let out a breath; she didn't know she was holding, when she saw it was Ryu.

"Ryu! How is Sokka? Did he get off the ship ok?" Kaori said walking towards Ryu.

"Kaori, I'm sorry." Ryu said clenching the dagger behind his back.

"For what?"

"…………….." Ryu's eyes started to water.

Kaori Knew something was wrong, Ryu never cried. Every step he took towards her she took one step backwards, until she tripped over on of the pillows around the table. She fell to the ground as Ryu took out the dagger.

"Can't we talk about this! I don't want to hurt you and I know you don't want to me! So please…" Kaori said as she scrambled away from him. Blinded by Ryu's sudden violence, Kaori hit her head on the table knocking her out

When Kaori woke, she was on Zuko's bed with a gag in her mouth, hands tied behind her back and feet tied together at the ankle. Ryu was sitting at the table watching her, once he realized she was awake, he grabbed the dagger off the table and slowly walked towards her. The closer Ryu got to Kaori the bigger her eyes got, it was hard for Kaori to breath while gagged and impossible for her to scream as Ryu made his first cut down her arm, cutting through Zuko's shirt. He did the same to her other arm, one beep cut down her thigh, one down both sides of Kaori's calves on both legs, a cross on her stomach, made up of four cuts, and a cut down her right jaw.

Kaori looked Ryu in the eyes as he stepped back afraid to continue. He also glanced into her eyes and her eyes. He could see the fear, confusion, and sadness in her eyes. At that moment Zuko walked into the room.

"Ryu, can I see you outside for a minute."

Ryu dropped the dagger and slowly backed away. He followed Zuko and went into the hallway.

"You have done well. Although it's not quite fifteen, you can go back to your regular duties." Zuko said before walking back into the room leaving Ryu in the hall.

"What did he do to you? We need to clean out those cuts." Zuko said acting like he had no clue what Ryu was doing in his room.

Kaori just turned her head. Zuko noticed the cut along her jaw.

"I'll be right back." Zuko said as he left the room.

When he came back he had a bowl of water and a sponge. He walked over to the bed and untied the gag, then her feet and finally her wrists.

"Let's start cleaning these cuts." Zuko said as he started to clean out cut on her jaw.

Kaori vigorously rubbed her bleeding rope burned wrists. Looking into Zuko's eyes, unsure of letting Zuko even touch her. How could she even let him clean her?

"You know you can trust me, unlike Ryu. I know he was the one with you that hit me with the rock." Zuko said finally making eye contact.

Kaori didn't respond she just looked away.

"Don't worry about him doing this again at our next stop, which will be in the Fire Nation, he will leave the ship and become part of my father's crew." Zuko said ripping the pant legs off, a little above her thigh, so he could clean out the cuts on her legs.

"Zuko," Kaori said turning to Zuko, "he did this against his will. It was like someone else was controlling him. Almost like if he didn't put me through physical pain then I would have to relive his death and be in pain for the rest of my life."

"Oh, and how do you know this?" Zuko asked as he stopped cleaning her cuts to look her in the eyes.

"I have known Ryu his whole life, there isn't much he can hide from me. I can tell what he wants to say, just by looking into his eyes."

"So, you don't want him to leave the ship?"

"No, I just want to know who told him to do this."

Zuko didn't say, just kept cleaning Kaori's wounds, trying not to make eye contact. Zuko had never felt this way about anyone before; he wanted to tell her everything, except that it was him who told Ryu to cut her. Zuko didn't know what to do she was so unpredictable, he was drawn to her like a moth to fire, Kaori was the fire and Zuko was the moth. They didn't trust each other, and that is what made their relationship so enjoyable for Zuko, he wanted to do things with her he never even imagined were possible, for the first time in his life Zuko was in love.


	9. Fallen Love

AN: How was chapter eight, hope you enjoyed it. When you read this please don't think that I am perverted. Please check out these other authors.

musicroxsox623

WeRUs

MysticalSpirits

DISCLAMER: As cool as it would be to own The Avatar, I don't. But I do own Kaori, Ryu and the plot.

Chapter Nine

Fallen Love

Zuko's Ship

Kaori was sitting on Zuko's bed watching him sleep by the door; every time she got close he woke up. There was no way for her out get out of the room. If she hurt him he would yell and the she was sure there were guards standing right outside the room that would come barging in. Kaori was out numbered and she knew it. As long as she didn't hurt Zuko she didn't have to sleep in the cold dark cell.

"Kaori," Zuko moaned slowly wakening up, "are you still here?"

"Where else would I be?" Kaori responded sarcastically.

Zuko turned to look at Kaori; she was in a new pair of Zuko's old clothes, sleeves cut off at the arms. And the pant legs cut off so the cloth didn't rub against her wounds.

"Kaori" Zuko said looking at her in a daze leaning back on his arm while lying down in his bed.

"What?" Kaori responded annoyed.

"You are the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on."

"Are you feeling ok?" Kaori said crouching down to feel Zuko's forehead.

"Yeah, fine." Zuko smirked grabbing Kaori's hand off his forehead and pulling her under his muscular body.

"Zuko let me go!" Kaori said pushing on his chest trying to get him off from on top of her.

"Never…"

Zuko pressed his body against Kaori's. He smoothed his hands across her cheek and brushed her hair away from her eyes. She had nowhere to go. Her cuts reopened under the pressure of Zuko's body, but that didn't stop him. Kaori sadly looked to Zuko's eyes. His pleasure came from her pain.

The Island of Kimi

Sokka was sitting on the bed thinking about what was going on at Zuko's ship. He wanted desperately to go and find her to make sure she was ok.

"Sokka what are you thinking about?" Aang questioned sitting next to him on the bed.

"…What…?"

"I said, what are you thinking about?" Aang repeated.

"Oh… About Kaori and what Zuko is doing to her right now." Sokka sighed.

"He probably isn't doing anything to her and if he is, she can take it."

"How can you stay so positive? She has been on Zuko's ship alone for almost twenty-four hours."

"It's my job too stay positive."

"Sokka, Aang, want to come to the diner with me?" Katara said walking in the room, "Mai is going to meet us there."

"Who is Mai?" Sokka asked standing up.

"She is the girl who brought us to the inn." Aang said standing up a walking towards the door.

Zuko's ship

Zuko took Kaori to her cell and left her in the dark to clean out her reopened cuts.

"Do not give her any food, unless instructed otherwise by me. Give her three cups of water a day, one for each meal." Zuko told the guard as he left the room, "Oh yeah," he stopped walking, "if Ryu comes down here, don't let him near her."

The guard didn't say anything he just nodded his head.

Kaori slowly pulled the bed from its dark corner of the room to a spot under a torch. She sat on the bed, knees hugged to her chest wishing she had someone next to her to keep her warm.

As it got colder, Kaori got more desperate for heat. If she started a fire in the palm of her hand it would draw heat from her body. All she could do was sit there and hope Zuko would come and take her back to his chamber.

A week had gone by and Kaori had never left her cell, she had no energy because she hadn't eaten in three days. And even then, if she was given food, it was only a piece of bread and a small bowl of soup, not enough to fill her empty stomach. She hadn't seen Sokka and was beginning to wonder if he would ever come to rescue her.

Zuko came down the stairs from the deck and dragged her to his chamber once again.

"How are you feeling?" Zuko asked knowing the answer.

Kaori didn't answer; she just gave him a cold stair.

"Good, I hoped you feel that way."

"Zuko, just leave me alone." Kaori said climbing under the blankets of Zuko's bed facing the wall.

"It's a good thing you're lying on the bed, but you're not going to sleep."

"So what am I doing?" Kaori moaned.

"I'm glad you asked." Zuko said as he climbed into the bed next to her.

"Get away from me." Kaori growled.

"It's my bed."

"Your so immature…" Kaori slid as far away from Zuko as possible.

Zuko scooted up behind her and put his arm around her, pulling at her shirt.

"Stop." Kaori said pushing Zuko's hand away.

"It's my shirt." Zuko continued to pull at the shirt.

"Fine." Kaori said taking off the shirt, which left her in her bra, and placed it on Zuko's head. "Now leave me alone."

"No, now I want my pants." Zuko had a smile on his face looking at Kaori in her bra who was trying to ignore him. "Did you hear me?"

"Yes, but you're not getting them."

"Oh, really."

Zuko went under the covers and started pulling the pants down to her ankles. As Zuko pulled the pants down Kaori wrapped the blanket tightly around her body. Zuko came out from under the covers holding the pants.

"Thank you."

"Now will you leave me alone?" Kaori asked rolling over to face Zuko.

"Not even close." Zuko whispered kissing her neck.

Zuko wrapped his arm around her and pulled her so close to him that there was no space between their bodies. Kaori looked away as Zuko tried to kiss her.

"Come on, you know you want to…" Zuko said pulling Kaori even closer making it hard for her to breath.

"No I don't, now let me go. I can't breathe." Kaori pushed on Zuko's chest with all the strength she had, but it wasn't enough to move him.

"Nice try." Zuko whispered moving her hands and pulling the blanket off of Kaori.

"Zuko stop, please. You're hurting me." Kaori shivered feeling the cool air touch her revealed body.

"I know..." Zuko whispered kissing Kaori's shoulder.

"Zuko, you need to stop." Kaori whimpered.

"Why?" he answered in his sexy tone.

Zuko was making his way up Kaori's neck, looking for the spot on her neck that he knew would weaken her. When he stopped it was only for a few seconds so he could take off his shirt hoping his muscles would help.

_His muscles are amazing. Maybe I should give him what he wants before he forces me to do it. Good thing my cuts are healed or this would really hurt._

Zuko kept kissing her and, unexpectedly, Kaori took off what was left of the blanket and wrapped her legs around Zuko. She pulled her hair down and used all of her leg strength to pull off his pants. Zuko, who was still laying on top of her, pulled away and looked at Kaori, she wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled his head down and whispered in his ear.

"The spot you are looking for is right here…"

Kaori pushed him down so his head was above her stomach, she pointed to a spot below her belly button. Zuko started to lick her skin while looking at Kaori's face, a smile going from one side of her face to the other. Zuko slowly crawled and made his way up her body stopping at her lips, his hands making their way up her legs grabbing at her underwear.

"Don't tell Sokka." Kaori whispered pulling out of a very intense kiss.

"As long as you don't tell anyone, including Ryu." Zuko gasped wanting more.

"Fine." Kaori said letting his tongue slide back into her mouth.

Zuko continued to kiss her as he wrapped his arms around Kaori and grinded his hips on hers on top of her. Pulling her towards him, her back was arched in pleasure.

Meanwhile on Kimi Island

Katara, Sokka, and Aang where in the diner having a huge dinner.

"This is so good." Sokka said with a mouth full of food.

"Sokka don't talk with your mouth full." Katara said glaring at Sokka.

"Well, sorry." Sokka responded sarcastically.

They continued to eat their meal even though they were all worried about Kaori.


	10. A Little Twist

AN: Hi, hope you all enjoyed chapter 9. I thought it got very intense. Please no flames but please review. Check out these other writers I think they are very good.

musicroxmysox623

WeRUs

MysticalSpirits

DISCLAMER: I do not own the Avatar, but I do own the plot and Kaori, Ryu and Mai. I also own the islands and the plot.

Chapter ten

A Little Twist

Zuko's Ship

Kaori was asleep in Zuko's arms. Finally she was warm, Zuko warmed her body. His heat was all she needed to get energy, warmth and sleep made her finally comfortable. All she needed now was food. Out of nowhere there was a loud thud. Zuko shot up with a flame in his palm.

"Zuko don't leave me." Kaori said grabbing Zuko's arm as he got out of the bed.

Zuko looked at Kaori with the blankets wrapped around her naked body.

"… I have no choice. Promise me you will be here when I get back. And I will bring you food."

"I promise I will be here when you return. And if you bring me more food we can have some more fun." Kaori said laying back down looking ready for anything.

A huge grin swept across Zuko's face as he left the room closing the door behind him. Kaori wrapped the blanket around her and walked towards the door. She heard someone running towards the room, so she ran and jumped on the bed. The door swung open and Kaori saw Sokka standing in the doorway.

"Sokka! What are you doing here?"

"Rescuing you! Why do you look so surprised to see me? Or a better question would be why are you naked in Zuko's bed?"

"…"

"What were you doing with Zuko?" Sokka sneered.

"How do you know I was doing anything?" Kaori retorted.

"Because you are naked in Zuko's bed. What else would you be doing?"

"For your information, Zuko burnt my cloths off when I went to save you." Kaori defended.

"You came to save me?" Sokka asked walking into Zuko's room and sitting next to Kaori.

"Yeah, but when I got there, you were gone."

Zuko came running into the room and saw Sokka sitting next to Kaori.

"What are you doing in here water peasant?'' Zuko said as he walked over to the bed and pulled Kaori as far away from Sokka as possible. Kaori was standing against the far wall watching Zuko and Sokka fight over her.

"What were you doing to her?" Sokka said pointing in Kaori's direction.

"I didn't do anything she didn't want me to do." Zuko said looking at Sokka with a grin across his face.

"Tell me now! Dammit!" Sokka yelled trying to push Zuko out of his way.

When Sokka pushed passed Zuko, Kaori was gone.

"Now look at what you did!" Sokka said leaving the room.

"At what I did? You were the one who came and ruined our night." Zuko retorted following him out of the room.

Zuko and Sokka were walking through the halls trying to find Kaori, fighting the whole time. Zuko was constantly threatening to throw Sokka in a cell and every time he did, Sokka would start to walk faster. After they had been through the whole ship and not found her, Zuko put Sokka in the cell.

"Zuko get back here!" Sokka yelled through the bars.

"I'll deal with you in the morning water peasant." Zuko said leaving Sokka alone in the dark cell.

Zuko walked into his room disappointed that he did not find Kaori. He slowly closed the door behind him and went to go back to sleep on the bed, not realizing that Kaori was sitting on the bed until he sat down next to her.

"What did you do with Sokka?" Kaori asked pulling away from Zuko's kiss.

"I put him in a cell. Why? You don't still have feelings for him, do you?" Zuko asked looking her in the eyes.

"No, but…" Zuko cut her off.

"I you don't have any feelings for him then what's the problem?" Zuko started kissing her neck.

"I don't want him to get hurt."

"If you don't tell him he won't find out and won't get hurt." Zuko leaned Kaori back and rolled on top of her.

"I know, but it doesn't feel right knowing he is on the ship."

"Then pretend he is not on the ship." Zuko continued to kiss her neck.

Meanwhile In The Cell

Sokka was in the cell Kaori was previously in, so the bed was moved under the torch on the wall. Sokka had not sat down since Zuko left he stood at the door of the cell hoping that Kaori was safe, wherever she was.

"Kaori!" Sokka yelled through the bars hoping she was somewhere she could here him.

Previously, On Appa

"Aang be careful, someone might hear you!" Katara said in a loud whisper.

"I'm sorry!" Aang responded.

"I'll be right back." Sokka said jumping off Appa, "Get away from here until you see me on the deck with Kaori, then come down_ quietly _and pick us up." Sokka continued with emphases on the "quietly." Aang and Katara flew away.

Back in Zuko's Room

"Zuko. I'm serous." Kaori said trying to push him off.

"So am I." Zuko sexily spoke pulling at the sheets wrapped around Kaori, "Now do that thing when you wrap your legs around me and pull off my pants."

"So you like that?" Kaori asked, as Zuko licked her stomach.

Zuko just looked at her with desire in his eyes; it was something she had never seen in his eyes.

_If I tire him out, I can go save Sokka and get out of here. But if I leave, he will notice and track me down until he finds me. Then once he has me and Aang, he will have everything. He will not need to be gentle with me anymore. I have no doubt that he wants to marry me, and he knows once he has Aang, I will do anything he wants as long as he doesn't hurt him. _

Kaori wrapped her legs around Zuko's waist. As she did, Zuko got this look of absolute pleasure on his face.


	11. The Truth Comes Out

AN: Hope all of u enjoyed chapter 10 and got a chance to check out my friends. I think their stories are really good so if you didn't check k them out you should give them a chance. So please remember to review I have some writers block so if you got any ideas please let me know.

DISCLAMER: I do not own the Avatar but I do own Kaori, Ryu and the plot.

Chapter 11

The Truth Comes Out

Zuko's Chamber

Zuko was sound asleep with his arms wrapped around Kaori holding her close to his body. As much as Kaori wanted to stay, she knew she had to free Sokka. So she slowly squiggled lose from Zuko's grip, got dressed and gave Zuko a kiss on the cheek before she left. Kaori walked down the hallways passing soldiers who didn't pay attention as she passed. All she had to do was look like she was looking for Zuko when she was in the hold and everyone that passed assumed that she wouldn't let Sokka out. But they were wrong.

"Sokka!" Kaori said in a loud whisper, "Where are you?"

"Kaori?" Sokka said in a surprised voice, "Is that you?" Sokka stuck his hand through the bars on the door.

"Of course its me, who else would it be?" Kaori responded sarcastically.

"What are you doing down here?" Sokka asked as Kaori ran to the cell door with the keys.

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"What about Zuko? I thought he never let you go near another guy. And not to mention how angry he will be when he finds out that the both of us are gone."

"That's the thing," Kaori said opening the door and looking Sokka in the eyes, he could tell it was bad news and his big smile slowly got smaller, "I cant go with you. You have to get out of here while Zuko is asleep. If he wakes up and finds the both of us gone he will search even harder for Aang. And once he has both of us, he wont need to try and make me fall in love with him. Same for you I would do anything to make sure you didn't get hurt and you would do the same for me right?"

"I'm not sure what you mean…" Sokka said looking as confused as ever.

"You would do anything to make sure I was safe and unharmed, right?" Kaori started to cry.

"Of course I would." Sokka said taking Kaori in his arms.

"That's why I need you to leave. Without me." Kaori gripped Sokka tighter now then ever.

Sokka put his hands on Kaori's shoulders and pulled her away.

"Why can't you come with me?" Sokka said looking Kaori in the eyes.

"If I go with you Zuko won't stop at anything to capture me and Aang."

"ooo" Sokka looked down.

_Thud_

Kaori broke free of Sokka's grip and started to run to the deck being closely followed by Sokka. When they got there they were both speechless. Zuko was on the deck looking angry but relieved and Kaori knew why. Four guards came up behind her and Sokka, two grabbed Sokka and the other two pulled Kaori towards Zuko.

"Good job Kaori. Way to stick to the plan." Zuko said wrapping his arm around Kaori and pulling her close to him.

"You had this planned!" Sokka yelled trying to break free.

"No, Sokka this wasn't a plan!" Kaori responded trying to break free from Zuko.

"You try and do that do that again and I tell your friend about all the nights you spent in my room," Zuko whispered turning to Kaori, "and what we did. Or more likely what you let me do."

"You wouldn't." Kaori said turning to look Zuko in the eyes.

"Oh I would." Zuko looked Kaori back in the eyes.

Kaori leaned back onto Zuko.

"Sokka I'm sorry." Kaori looked down.

"You traitor! I can't believe we trusted you!" As Sokka said this Aang and Katara were dragged over to where Sokka stood.

"Kaori how could you?" Katara asked looking from Kaori to Sokka then Aang and back to Kaori. "We trusted you."

"Zuko, would you mind if I went to bed? It's cold, late and I'm tired." Kaori said turning to look at Zuko.

"I would prefer if you stayed here with me." Zuko wrapped his arms around Kaori as if he was hugging her. "Take them to the dungeon, I have to get her warm." Zuko said to the guards holding Katara, Aang, and Sokka.

Kaori was in Zuko's arms shivering as they walked to his room, and sat on the bed.

"I'm going to go get you a warm bowl of soup. Stay here." Zuko said as he wrapped a blanket around Kaori.

Kaori just nodded and looked at Zuko with a miserable look on her face.

_He is so gullible._

Zuko left closing the door behind him. Kaori got up, walked towards the door and slowly opened it. Zuko stood on the other side of the door, looking like he was waiting for her to try to get out. He had his arms crossed and was tapping his foot.

"Did you really think I would fall for that?" Zuko said barging in the room and throwing Kaori on the bed.

"You can't blame a girl for trying." Kaori responded looking innocent.

"Actually, yes I can. Now that I have the Avatar I'm not letting you leave this room. And don't even think about trying to go free them at night, because there will be a guard outside of this room 24 hours a day and 7 days a week. Plus, I'm a light sleeper so I will know if you get out of this bed. But if you do everything that I tell you I will let the Avatar go. Once I'm married to a fire bender and someone who could sneak fire nation soldiers into the Earth Nation's capital I won't need the him anymore." Zuko retorted.

"Will you at least let me go talk to Sokka?" Kaori asked sitting up.

"Only if a guard goes with you."

"Can it be Ryu?" Kaori asked raising an eyebrow.

"Only if someone else goes with the two of you." Zuko responded sitting next to her and pulling her close.

Kaori lend her head on his shoulder, Zuko leaned is head on Kaori's head. They just sat there listening to each other breath.

"Zuko," Kaori said breaking the silence.

"Yeah," Zuko said lifting his head and looking Kaori in the eyes.

"Do you really like me, or did you just want to capture me because I am friends with the Avatar? Be honest." Kaori said holding Zuko's hands.

"Honestly?" Zuko questioned as Kaori nodded her head, "At first it, I was just intending on using you to get to the Avatar, and when I was done with you I'd sell you, or something. But then I got to know you and liked you. Now I really like you."

"Oh," Kaori responded without realizing what he had just said, "Wait, you would sell me? I not a thing, I'm a human being!"

"I know that and now, and I would never even think to do something like that. I am even disappointed in myself for thinking that." Zuko said defensively.

"………………" Kaori stared into Zuko's eyes with a look that said you better not and more.

"So," Zuko said daring to brake the silence, "Tomorrow night is music night. Do you want to sign up to sing something?"

"How do you know that I like to sing?" Kaori questioned like a little kid.

"I have heard you singing in the shower, everyone on the ship has, and we all think you are really good."

"Were you spying on me?"

"More like waiting for you to finish your half an hour shower so I could take one."

"I'll only sing if you sing one song without me and then sing a duet with me."

"Fine, but I get to pick what I sing, and I have a say in the duet."

"Fine." Kaori finished saying as she leaned her head on Zuko's shoulder.


	12. Music Night

AN: Hey all hope you all enjoyed chapter ten. Please Review. Remember to check out my friends.

musicroxsox623

WeRUs

MysticalSpirits

BeastBoy44

DISCLAMER: I do not own the Avatar, but I do own Kaori, Ryu, and the plot. So don't copy.

Chapter twelve

Music Night

It was music night on the ship. Iroh was so excited when he saw the sign up sheet it said:

_Ryu… Burn (Usher)_

_Kaori... Bring Me To Life (Evanesce)_

_Zuko… Here Without you (3 Doors Down)_

_Kaori & Zuko… Broken (Seether/ Evanesce)_

_Fai… In The Still Of Night (The Five Saints)_

_Li & Long… Get Low (Ying Yang Twins)_

_Shen… Word Up (Korn)_

_Tao… What's Your Name (Jesse McCartney)_

_Ye…Someday (Nicklback)_

_Lok…On The Way Down (Ryan Cabrera)_

_Jin…Overload (Zappacosta)_

Iroh was pleased that Zuko had signed up for music night, so pleased he went to go find Zuko. He searched the entire ship before he found Zuko and Kaori in his room singing, they sounded really good together.

"Zuko," Iroh said poking his head into Zuko's room, "Did you actually sign up for this or is this a prank done by one of the crew members?"

"Uncle, can't you see that we are practicing." Zuko said turning to look at Iroh standing in the doorway.

"Sorry for interrupting, continue." Iroh said leaving the room.

Kaori and Zuko continued to practice. Zuko singing his part with Kaori giving him tips and letting him know her secrets that made it so she wasn't so nervous. Zuko was a good singer and sounded even better singing along side Kaori.

Meanwhile In The Cell

"Dam!" Sokka said slamming his hand on the bars of the cell door, "How could I ever fallen for her? I knew she was a fire bender, I knew she would betray us."

"No you didn't." Aang said interrupting Sokka's thought.

Sokka didn't say anything he just looked across the hallway to where Aang was in a cell. They where all put into separate cells Katara was in the cell next to Sokka, and Aang across from them.

"Sokka, it's not your fault. We all trusted her, we all believed everything she told us." Katara said joining in on the conversation.

"I know it's not my fault but sometimes it feels better if you have someone to blame it on. In this case I can't blame anyone else cuz I'm the one who pulled her onto Appa."

"Sokka don't worry about it."

"I can't help but keep thinking it's all my fault."

Sokka was walking back to the bed when someone walked down the stairs into the hold. Sokka immediately turned and ran to his cell door to see who it was. As he got to the door heard someone turning a key in the door to his cell. He couldn't see who it was because they had turned off all the lights in the dimly light hold. So he already knew it was a fire bender. When the door slowly opened he saw Kaori standing in the doorway. She looked down holding out a bowl of soup.

"I drought you some food."

"Thanks," Sokka said as he took the bowl from her. "Did u bring some for Aang and Katara?"

"Mm-hm."

"Ok then, why did you turn down the lights?"

"Because that is what I told Zuko I would do." Kaori said looking a Sokka with a tear in her eye.

"Don't cry." Sokka said wrapping his arm around her.

"No, I have to." Kaori responded pulling away.

"You never have to cry."

"You do when you have fallen in love with your best friend…"

"I know you've fallen in love with me," Sokka said interrupting her, "and you don't have to cry."

"Would you let me finish?" Sokka nodded. "As I was saying you have to cry when you've fallen in love with your best friends enemy. I'm sorry but I'm in love with Zuko."

Kaori slowly backed out of the cell, gave Aang and Katara their food and she was gone.

Sorry this chapter was so short but I'm having a bit of writers block. So if you have any ideas or thoughts on were the story should go from here please let me know. I'm always glad to hear your thoughts.


End file.
